<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Twas The Night Before Christmas by RayllaEndgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362459">'Twas The Night Before Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaEndgame/pseuds/RayllaEndgame'>RayllaEndgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Happy coincidence included, Holiday Fic Exchange, That is all, all the feels, holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaEndgame/pseuds/RayllaEndgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raelle makes it her mission to show her girlfriend that Christmas is worth enjoying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MFSRI Winter Solstice Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Twas The Night Before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarromanoff/gifts">scarromanoff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays!</p><p>You asked for fluff and I hope I delivered &lt;3<br/>I love these two together too and honestly,<br/>this story grew to way more than I thought it would but I wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her senses came back to her slowly but surely. The icy chill of the winter’s morning a stark contrast to the warmth she had enjoyed all night, pulled her from dreamland and into reality. A reality where her searching hands found nothing but cold sheets and an even colder pillow beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes squinted open and a groan made its way from her throat as she confirmed her suspicions. The bed was empty. Sheets pulled away carefully so as to let her blonde ball of sunshine out without exposing her to the elements. Not that it worked. The bed was always cold without Raelle in it. Sighing she closed her eyes and broadened her senses in search of said blonde. Sifting through the sounds of nature and the buzz of appliances until she heard what she was looking for. A smile came to her face as she heard the distinct sound of pots and pans being shuffled about accented by muffled curses here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling on an old sweater that she wasn’t even sure was her or Raelle’s in the first place, she slipped out of their room and padded her way down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae?” she called, leaning over the stairs in an effort to catch a glimpse of blonde locks or icy blue eyes that warmed her better than any fire ever could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clattering halted the second she uttered a sound and Scylla wasn’t sure if that should raise alarm bells or not, her brain still too groggy to fully put much thought into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raelle?” she called again, this time from the top stair as she made her way down, anticipation coiling in her belly at what she might find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knowing Raelle, it could literally be anything and-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla’s thoughts were cut short as her relationship with gravity was made all but non-existent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” she gasped, arms flying to Raelle’s should as the blonde, who was honestly </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too chipper for this time of morning, practically tackled her at the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gasp dissolved into a content giggle as Raelle spun her in the air before finally returning her to earth, capturing her lips in a kiss that had Scylla’s brain foggy for an entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, Scylla’s back against the banister and Raelle’s hands cradling her face as if she was holding the most precious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually parted, the small distance between them pulling a breathy chuckle from the brunette as she came back down to earth for the second time this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well good morning to you too” she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning beautiful,” Raelle drawled, Scylla’s favorite lazy grin spread across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe this </span>
  <em>
    <span>particular</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake up call?” she asked, brushing her nose against Raelle’s as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’,” she began, “just love ya is all” she finished, seeing the curiosity in Scylla’s eyes peak at her first statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla hummed, “I love you too, Rae” Scylla responded, pulling them closer and resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s. The content hum radiating from Raelle’s body offering her more serotonin than she’d care to admit. “But you know what I love more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” was the only response Raelle gave as her eyes slid closed, leaving her unable to see the mischievous smirk stretching its way across Scylla’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you try to distract me” she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle’s body snapped to attention as Scylla wiggled her way out of her arms and made a beeline for the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved with a speed that would have made even Abigail proud, wrapping her arms around Scylla’s waist from behind, lifting her off the ground and halting her progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae!” Scylla protested, a little miffed at being thwarted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Scyl,” Raelle said, not sounding the least bit apologetic, “you’re not allowed in the kitchen yet...or down here in general” she finished, depositing the squirming brunette back at the foot of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you grounding me Collar?” Scylla asked, her voice dripping with intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to bite back a triumphant smirk as she watched Raelle physically shake off her words before focusing her eyes back on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scyl,” she said in a warning tone, not buying the innocent look on her girlfriend’s face in the slightest. “Just go back upstairs? Please? I promise it’ll all be worth it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla stared her down, weighing her decisions. On the one hand, her curiosity would be killing her for however long she was on lockdown...she could make a break for it again? Second try’s the charm after all...she might even actually make it through this time, though, from the careful look on Raelle’s face, she’s probably reading that plan on her face. Plus, if she got caught again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more like when, </span>
  </em>
  <span>an annoying voice in her head amended. Raelle would probably throw her over her shoulder and carry her upstairs herself...not that she was necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to that string of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” she relented, finding herself unable to be truly mad as Raelle beamed at her, satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she continued, noting Raelle’s raised eyebrow, “let the record show that I am not happy with this” she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Raelle chuckled “Now will you please...” she trailed off, gesturing toward the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla rolled her eyes but turned anyways, making a show of huffing her way back up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Raelle yells after her, laughing at the grunt she receives in response before heading back to her task in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla had barely made it back to the room before the clattering had resumed below. She paused with her hand on the bedroom door, a terrible plan taking form in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could be worth a shot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reasoned, her feet already taking her back toward the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving as quietly as possible she padded toward the stairs, taking her time and trying to put as little weight as possible in the hopes that the stairs won’t give her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She may have put too much confidence in her plan though. She had maybe gotten halfway down the stairs before a warning “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scyl</span>
  </em>
  <span>” sounded from the kitchen. She froze in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I stay quiet-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scylla Ramshorn you better not be on those stairs” Rraelle called, the sound of her approaching footsteps bringing Scylla back to life as she took the stairs almost two at a time and raced back to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the faintest hint of a chuckle before the sounds of work continued once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Scylla flopped down on their bed and let her mind run wild with maybes and what-ifs as she tried to figure out what her girlfriend was up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It could be a “just because” kind of thing?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, if it was then why all the secrecy? And what on Earth would she need the </span>
  </em>
  <span>entire</span>
  <em>
    <span> ground floor for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Decorating maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe...but Raelle’s just because gifts usually involve candles, music, there was even that one time she tried mushrooms but-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Music…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the memories caught up with her. The sights, the smells, and more importantly, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span> that her conscious mind, too lost in the warmth and aura of her girlfriend, had failed to register. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now though, in the quiet of their room, Scylla could remember the faint but unmistakable sounds of jingle bell rock emanating from a speaker out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she groaned, internally face palming as she began connecting the dots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had she missed it? Time seemed to go by so slowly then all at once this year but, there was no denying it. She checked her phone just to be sure and there it was, the traitorous numbers staring back at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>12/17/2020...</span>
  </em>
  <span>only a week left till Raelle’s favorite holiday, she sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and my </span>
  </em>
  <span>least</span>
  <em>
    <span> favorite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could she have forgotten?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She groaned, she usually kept a pretty sharp eye on these things but, the past year had seen them undergoing so many transitions that it just slipped through the cracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door broke her from the spiral she was going down, a way too chipper Raelle bouncing through a few seconds later carrying a tray of food that had Scylla’s mouth watering just from the smell of it. The anticipation alone would have been enough to cure her of her precious ire, that is, until the blonde actually set the tray down on her lap and her suspicions were confirmed because sitting front and center were three waffles, glazed with what Scylla knew was her favorite syrup, decorated to look like a snowman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her enthusiasm wavered a bit under the chocolatey gaze of her eggos and she groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae” she sighed, “we talked about this I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s just breakfast Scyl,” Raelle interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla gave her a look that said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sure it is’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she took a bite out of Slurpy the snowman’s head; she might not have liked the presentation but she wasn’t made of stone</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle stared and Scylla chewed, waiting for the explanation she knew was coming because her girlfriend was many things, but a good liar wasn’t one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine,” Raelle relents, intentionally ignoring Scylla’s huff of satisfaction as she continued. “I just...it’s Christmas Scyl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Christmas isn’t for another week” she commented, eyes and hands determinately focused on Raelle’s breakfast spread. She could feel Raelle’s icy blue gaze on her and made the mistake of meeting said gaze as she ate. Try as she might to hide it, Scylla knew that Raelle was a little hurt everytime she was dismissive of the holiday and as such, she tried to avoid the topic altogether. No such luck this time; The tinsel filled holiday had come after her this time and brought its unfairly adorable advocate with it. An advocate that Scylla couldn’t stand to see hurt or sad. She sighed, shuffling her position a bit in a bid to get comfortable for the pitch Raelle was undoubtedly about to give her. Once settled she spoke again, “Okay Mrs. Clause,” she teased, pleased when the blonde rolled her eyes at the nickname, “lay it on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle straightened. “Okay look,” she began, “I know you hate the holiday-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it” Scylla defended, “but go on”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle took Scylla’s hands in hers, lifting them to her lips and placing a feather-light kiss on her knuckles as she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a terrible start I suppose,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scylla thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Scyl,” she began a new, “I know you’ve had a difficult relationship with the holiday ever since your parents’...thing” Raelle hesitated, trying to remain conscious of the feelings this particular topic brought forth in her girlfriend, “but, it’s Christmas Scyl, and everyone deserves a good Christmas and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a good Christmas Raelle” Scylla snapped, “quite a few of them in fact” she finished, a little harsher than intended but she couldn’t help it. The wound of her parents' deaths was still a fresh one that seemed to throb especially aggressively around this time of year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey I know. I know okay?” Raelle soothed, seemingly unfazed by Scylla’s outburst. “I know, and I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t do the holiday anymore but...” she sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Scylla can see that she’s struggling with </span><em><span>something</span></em><span> but, breakfast forgotten, she’s not yet ready to give in just yet</span><em><span>.</span></em><span> Still, when Raelle</span> <span>reaches out once more, tentatively retaking one of Scylla’s hands in her own, the gentleness with which she moves starts to break through her ire, maybe enough for her to at the very least hear the blonde out </span><em><span>before</span></em><span> completely shutting whatever this was down. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allows her hand to remain clasped in Raelle’s, a certain warmth growing in her chest at the relieved sigh she hears from the blonde that only burned brighter at the soft look Raelle was leveling her with now, contemplation plain in her eyes as she considered how to proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scyl, I know you’ve been through a lot in life and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>kills</span>
  </em>
  <span> me that you had to go through so much of it alone but...I just...You have me now, always and I can’t help but want to make a little bit of that pain go away ya know? And, from the stories you’ve told me about your family? I just...I want you to find that light you had, even if it’s not the same...I just want you to be happy” she finished, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess dammit how can she be mad now?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla had been fully prepared to shut whatever hair-brained scheme Raelle had cooked up to fill her with ‘holiday cheer’ this year but how could she? How could she when her girlfriend was looking at her with this much love in her eyes? When the only reason she was doing this was because she knew how much Scylla felt around the holidays and hated seeing her hurting almost as much as Scylla did her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel her resolve wavering in the presence of Raelle’s patented puppy dog stare but there was no way she was backing down that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just hear me out okay?” Raelle interrupted, nodding and reaching for Scylla’s other hand with more confidence than she did the first when the brunette remained silent, “Seven days” she proposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla quirked an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for Raelle to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde took a deep breath. “I want you to give me seven days,” she explained, “I will take you out, show you what Christmas </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be, and if you’re not feeling the holiday cheer by midnight on Christmas eve?” she paused, “I’ll drop the whole thing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was...unexpected</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll drop the whole thing?” she clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Raelle answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more waffle snowmen or slyly adding holiday songs to my playlists or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on you know you loved Naughty list” Raelle interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae,” Scylla chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, yes, no more of any of that. So,” she paused, studying the brunette’s face as she extended her hand into the limited space between them, “do we have a deal Ms. Ramshorn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla stared at the hand for a moment in contemplation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would make her happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, when it fails it saves her from having to break her heart over and over again each year so...what’s the harm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and extended her hand to meet Raelle’s. “Okay Collar you have a deal,” she said, as they shook on it. “Seven days and then no more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she finished, gesturing toward her definitely soggy snowman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle glanced at the long-forgotten breakfast and chuckled. “You’re on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few dates passed without much change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle made her breakfast, took her to their town’s Christmas village and to see all the lights their neighbors had put up for the holidays, some too grandiose for Scylla’s taste but she smiled and played the good sport for Raelle, trying not to ruin the blonde’s good time but being more and more assured that she would win their wager...that is...until date four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle took Scylla to the highest point in Salem and made her a picnic with all her favorites (conveniently holiday-themed). Their first course was a reprise of her forgotten breakfast the day before except, instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slurpy</span>
  </em>
  <span> her waffle snowman bore a striking resemblance to another famous snowman that she refused to remember the name of with his body dusted in powdered sugar instead of syrup, but the real surprise was desert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla was all but stunned into silence as Raelle presented her with a gingerbread replica of their own home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae, how did you...” she trailed off, the rest of her sentence lost in the awe-inspiring detail Raelle had put into this project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hands over the structure, pausing when her finger caught some of the frosting and lifting it to her lips for a taste. Her eyes widened in shock as they darted toward a smirking Raelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Candy cane frosting, yeah” Raelle answered, reading her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did she...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a bitch to find but some store down in Boston still sold the stuff so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boston?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me you drove forty minutes out of town for some icing?” Scylla asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle’s pleased smirk was back when she answered. “Yes ma’am,” she said, taking a dollop of icing for herself as she spoke, “mmm and you didn’t make it easy either,” she chuckled, “just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work from home that week, I swear when I walked in and you called my name I almost bolted for the car” she finished, laughing at the memory as she continued popping pieces of the house’s decoration into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla had all but removed every drop of icing from the house’s joints and honestly? She was a bit surprised the thing hadn’t collapsed in on itself when suddenly- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raelle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” the blonde responded, looking up from a piece of gingerbread wall she had been picking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae, how did you even know to get me candy cane icing? I haven’t even seen much less spoken about this stuff in...” she huffed, “well in I don’t even know how long”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when it happened. Before answering her question Raelle smiled at her in that way she does when she thinks Scylla’s not looking, in that way that says she’d be happy to do nothing but watch the brunette for a lifetime if she was allowed but tonight something about it was different. Raelle’s face took on an almost ethereal glow in the light of Salem’s glow and it was making it hard for Scylla to draw breath much less form coherent thoughts. Then the blonde looked down in that way she did whenever she was caught doing something that challenged the ‘tough guy’ image she portrayed for the world. Her face was once again cast in shadow and the magic dissipated, leaving remnants of its power behind but releasing the brunette from its thrall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for one thing candy canes are about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> holiday treat I can bring anywhere near you without you rolling your eyes at me- hey, just like that!” she laughed and Scylla joined in, shaking her head at the involuntary action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Scylla acquiesced, “but that still doesn’t explain how you translated </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> into </span>
  <em>
    <span>icing</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle’s laughter quieted as she looked at her girlfriend once again, the same look in her eyes from before as she spoke “You told me the story Scyl”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla was taken aback at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> told her? But I don’t remember-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Granted you were a little very drunk at the time so you probably didn’t mean to,” Raelle continued, chuckling at the memory. “...I’m glad you did though” she admitted, “it was one of the few times you let your guard down around me back then. I didn’t wanna push, I figured you’d tell me stuff when you were good’n ready but...that was the night I knew you truly trusted me. Drunk or not, I wouldn’t replace it with anything in this world” she finished, her eyes glistening under the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was just a reflection of Scylla’s own because sure enough when Raelle reached for her a few seconds later she could feel the wetness on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to know that I will never take that for granted Scyl,” Raelle confessed, her other hand mirroring the first on the other side of Scylla’s face, “I won’t push you any farther than you’re willing to go, and I will never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> break your trust in me okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to answer she just nodded, a lump the size of a boulder weighing her voice down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Scyl”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, it was back. Whatever force that had come over Scylla just a few moments before was back and stronger than ever as their lips moved together. It lit every nerve ending in Scylla’s body on fire making her hyper-aware of every move Raelle made from the questioning brush of her tongue over her lips to the soft brush of her thumb on her cheekbones. It was so, so much and yet at the same time, not enough. Her mind was unable to differentiate between what was and wasn’t Raelle. In short, Scylla was drowning; but, as her lips parted, granting entry to a soft tongue that swept over her own in a dance she knew oh so well and yet was utterly taken by each and every time, she found that she really didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wakes the next morning in her favorite position, Raelle snuggled close, the warmth of their bodies intermingling and blocking out the cold of the winter’s day. The peace of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ beautiful,” Raelle whispered, placing feather-light kisses against Scylla’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm more securely around the brunette’s torso. “How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla sighed in contentment. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept so well. Especially not around </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time of year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled over to face the blonde and once again found herself stunned into silence. Had she never noticed how beautiful Raelle was in the morning? No, that wasn’t it, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> her girlfriend was absolutely stunning but this? Something about this was different. That feeling from the night before sprung forth in her chest. It swelled and swelled until all she could do was surge forward into its source, capturing Raelle’s lips with her own as she tried to put the gravity of everything she was feeling into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle responded in kind, pulling their bodies impossibly closer as she gave as good as she got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you slept well then?” she asked, breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla simply chuckled, pulling the blonde back under the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Date five was a surprise that even Scylla would not have expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle had accosted her in the early afternoon promising a surprise that she begrudgingly agreed to, reminding herself that she had made a deal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven days,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had repeated to herself, a matra that was becoming less and less needed as the days passed by, not that she’d ever admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle had handed her a blindfold halfway through the car ride, promising it would all be worth it in the end, and to Scylla’s astonishment, she truly had delivered. She should have learned not to doubt her girlfriend by now because there she was, standing before her, two pairs of the most beautiful skates Scylla had ever seen hanging from her neck as she let Scylla take in her surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like they were inside a hockey stadium but without the grandeur of the face-off. No, this was a different kind of grandeur. Every inch of the barrier was strung up with tiny twinkling lights, a single green garland running among them as they cascaded down toward the ice in some places. Gone were the giant spotlights that usually illuminated the ice. Instead, the ice took on a more intimate feel under the warm glow of the Christmas lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing Raelle was watching her again Scylla turned to face her girlfriend, an awestruck expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae, how did you...” she trailed off, the question hanging in the air between them as she returned to taking in her surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle chuckled. “Aren’t you getting tired of asking me that?” she asked, handing one pair of skates to her awestruck girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla took them slipping her feet inside and lacing them up quickly, eager to hit the ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she rose to her feet Raelle was already waiting for her by the entrance, hand outstretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla approached, taking the offered hand and dissolving into giggles as Raelle tugger her out onto the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a bit wobbly at first. It had been years since she had been on the ice and whoever said these things were like riding a bike was clearly a liar but Raelle was patient, taking Scylla's other hand in hers as she led them in slow circles around the rink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Raelle was satisfied that she was a bit more stable on her feet she released one of Scylla’s hands, taking them at a faster pace and skating beside her instead of in front of her this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you can handle a bit more than the training wheels Ramshorn?” Raelle teased, knowing her girlfriend couldn’t say no to a challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla looked up from her hot cocoa at a smirking Raelle, “What did you have in mind Collar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle simply smiled, placing her own beverage down on the bench and pulling her phone from her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scrolled through it for a moment, her face lighting up when she found what she was looking for, hitting play before inviting Scylla back out to the ice in much the same manner as before but it felt different this time. She had that look again. The one that made Scylla’s heart swell and her mind go blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the offered hand again, stepping out rink and following as Raelle led them out onto the ice. Once they were in the center Raelle pulled her close, somehow managing to sway them in time with the soft melody flowing from her phone’s speakers. All that was background noise to Scylla at this point though. All she could see was the blue of Raelle’s eyes, made brighter by the lights reflecting off them. All she could hear were their breaths, quickened by the exertion...or by something else entirely as Raelle led them in small loops, spinning Scylla under her arm before pulling her impossibly closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaguely she became aware of a swell in the music and she gasped as Raelle took both her hands in hers, pulling her in a wider arc around the rink. Her heart rate quickened in time with the song, and with the sudden fear of falling as she tried to follow Raelle’s quick movements. She glanced down at her feet for a moment, watching them as she tried not to trip when a hand reached out, gently tilting her chin up to meet an understanding smile and eyes with so much love in them Scylla almost wanted to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me?” Raelle whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did, with everything in her she did, so on their next arc, she didn’t watch her feet. Instead, she kept her eyes focused on the heartstopping blue of Raelle’s, following her movements on instinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally came to a stop, the music ending, they were back in the center of the rink, chests pressed together and ragged breaths intermingling between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you could do it,” Raelle whispered, pressing a kiss to Scylla’s forehead before leading them back to the benches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s date six when the beginnings of a plan start to form in Scylla’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Raelle takes her to the mall. Apparently, there was something magical about the Christmas tree lighting that took place here every year but Scylla was less interested in the tree itself and more about the gifts underneath it, or rather, underneath their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, her conviction had been wavering around date three or four but this feeling that had taken root in her belly had been pushing her toward </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pulling her in a direction she didn’t understand, not until last night. Under the dim glow of the Christmas lights, that force finally took shape. She had the image in her mind, sharp and unyielding. Now all she had to do was make it happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had gotten to the mall an hour early on Raelle’s insistence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If we get there any later all the good spots will be taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she had reasoned and Scylla acquiesced. An hour was all she needed for what she had planned. The problem, however, was getting Raelle to let her go off on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rae,” she began, trying to sound casual. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She could tell her she was doing some last-minute Christmas shopping, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reasoned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Raelle would find that suspicious. I’ve never done </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything</span>
  <em>
    <span> last minute in my life...well...except for this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Raelle responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Scylla thought, squaring her shoulders, “Do you mind getting me one of those little pretzel things? I know I said I wasn’t hungry but the smell kind of got to me and I can’t help it” she finished, putting on the most sheepish expression she could manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle studied her for a moment, anxiety curling in her stomach as the thought that she had failed flitted through her mind. Then Raelle chuckled and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never could resist those things,” she teased, “I’ll be right back” she finished, kissing her girlfriend’s temple as she went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over the brunette then. By her calculations, and the monstrous line that was no doubt at the kiosk she had about fifteen minutes to execute her plan. She watched Raelle disappear into the crowd of the mall before making her move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole thing had taken her twenty minutes in the end, and, as expected, she returned to find a slightly confused Raelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’d you go?” Raelle said, handing her the pretzels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over and found that Raelle had gotten herself a cup, hers dusted with powdered sugar and Scylla internally rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom” she responded simply, not trusting herself to say more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was relieved when Raelle nodded, accepting her answer easily and wrapping her free hand around her shoulders when the mall’s lights dimmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time,” the blonde whispered, so close to Scylla’s ear that the brunette almost missed the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She registered the cheers erupting around her as the enormous fir before them came to life in a cacophony of blues, reds, and yellows. Raelle’s arm tightened around her shoulders pulling her eyes away from the spectacle before her over to the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle’s eyes were soft, unguarded as she smiled up at the tree. Watching her Scylla began to remember what Christmas used to feel like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What it could feel like again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice in her head suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle’s eyes ticked over to her then, that awestruck expression increasing tenfold as their eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla couldn’t help but reach for her then; taking the blonde’s face in her hands and pulling her in for a kiss. The world around them ceased to exist the moment their lips touched. It was as if they had created their own little universe and, in that moment, Scylla only had two words on her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Raelle” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shocked expression on Raelle’s face dissolved into something much warmer. “Merry Christmas Scyl” she responded, pulling the brunette back in and kissing her in earnest this time, pretzels forgotten as she cradled her girlfriend’s jaw in both her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing as she ‘won’ so to speak, Raelle had decided to forego a public date seven and instead spend the day decorating the Christmas tree she suspiciously had on hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the magic of Christmas Scyl, don’t question it too much” she had said when Scylla inquired as much, kissing her on the forehead as she passed with yet another ornament that also somehow just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sundown when they finally finished, the job taking longer than necessary because that feeling that had been clawing at Scylla all week was back in full force now, albeit in a warmer manner and they kept getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat on the couch for dinner, the tree in the background and its light reflecting off the shiny wrappers of the presents below it as they ate. A slight air of anxiety was hanging over them as they ate, one that they both hoped the other didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you learn to skate like that?” Scylla asked, breaking the silence and Raelle chuckled, shoveling the last of her pasta into her mouth before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I was telling you I used to play sports in high school?” Raelle asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla nodded. She remembered this conversation, Raelle had rattled off a rather impressive list but for the life of her Scylla doesn’t recall any that involved ice skating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle snorted at the confused expression Scylla was no doubt wearing on her face. “Well, my high school had a hockey team,” the blonde began, “it was all boys so I wasn’t really allowed to actually play but, from time to time I'd go to the rink and sit in on practice. The coach liked me so whenever practice ended a little early he’d give me a few lessons” she explained, “figured it’d be useful someday” she finished, lips curling into a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla huffed out a laugh at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Useful indeed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, eyeing the tree and more importantly, the gifts beneath it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a beat longer, Scylla’s internal conversation distracting her enough that she almost missed the silent ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ whispered in front of her as Raelle lifted their plates from their laps, placing them on the table before taking Scylla’s hands in her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla looked over at her then. Raelle had this look on her face like she wasn’t sure what to say, where to begin and it made Scylla a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raelle?” she called, drawing the blonde’s eyes from the floor and to hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Raelle whispered again, more to herself than anything else but this time, Scylla didn’t miss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raelle what’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Raelle blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla’s confusion only increased. “I love you too Rae, what’re you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like so much Scyl,” Raelle continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone or anything else as much as I love you and you make me so ridiculously happy all the time it’s almost embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the High Atlantic would agree with you” Scylla chuckled. She had been there for more than one of Abigail's ribbings...had even joined in a time or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle huffed out a laugh. “I’m sure she would. Scyl, I want to make you as happy as you make me. It's the only thing I’ve wanted in forever and I guess...I guess that’s what I’m asking for” she finished, looking expectantly up at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was missing something here and she knew it. Of course Raelle made her happy, happy than she had been maybe in her whole life, and she wasn’t shy about making sure she knew it so what was she-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla’s heart stopped as she watched Raelle pull a small box from her pocket, flipping it open to reveal a gemstone the color of Scylla’s eyes ringed in a halo of shimmering white and presenting it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scyl, I know I’m far from perfect,” Raelle continued, her voice breaking with nerves “but you make me better. You make me want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. Always. And I may not be a High Atlantic who can offer you the world but I will work my ass off everyday to build one for us and no matter what happens, no matter what anyone else thinks, or says, or does, I will be yours. I will be by your side through it all, no exceptions...if you’ll have me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla was crying at this point. Her throat blocked by a lump the size of a boulder as her happiness spilled over her eyelids, A wet chuckle slipping from her lips as she marveled at the irony of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up without a word and headed for their tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scyl?” Raelle called, confusion in her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette continued laughing wetly as she retrieved one of the boxes and returned to her girlfriend's side, offering it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle’s confusion deepened as she unwrapped the object, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes once she finally saw what was inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of blew my speech out of the water just now but the sentiment is the same” Scylla began, doing her best to push her words past the lump in her throat and looking into the eyes of the person who had long since captured her heart and never let it go “I love you so much Raelle Collar,” Scylla confessed, the hand not being held by Raelle reaching up and cupping the blonde’s cheek, the two rings sitting forgotten in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle huffed out a laugh. “I guess it’s a yes then?” she asked, offering the ring to Scylla once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla laughed, leaning closer to the blonde as she responded. “It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes,” she finished, closing the distance between them in an instant, her heart full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later they would come back to themselves enough to actually accept the rings present to them but for now, they had this. The push and pull of their lips in a dance that was both familiar and somehow different. The force that had had Scylla in its thrall now shared between them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Merry Christmas indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>